


О тех, кто прячется

by NissaLi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, Mystical Creatures, Writober
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NissaLi/pseuds/NissaLi
Summary: Эти существа вынуждены скрываться от людей. Они не выбирали такую жизнь, но им приходится с ней мириться.





	1. Chapter 1

Она выползает из-за камня, осторожно перебирая конечностями. Из-за горизонта понемногу прорезаются первые солнечные лучи, медленно окрашивая бархатно-синее небо в розовые, оранжевые и светло-жёлтые оттенки. Вся природа погружена в сон, медленно колышется трава на лёгком ветру, а где-то в подсобке придорожного магазинчика спит его владелец, набираясь сил перед новым днём.

У дороги жизнь совершенно непредсказуема. Казалось бы, в таком захолустье мало кто живёт, да и на дорогах сплошные трещины и ямы, а всё равно каждый день проезжает так много машин. Кто в другой город, кто навестить родственников в деревне, а кто-то хочет посмотреть на интересные места, затерянные где-то в степи. 

А некоторые местные жители, обитающие неподалёку, единственное, что неизменно в этой веренице событий. Только от них существа, рожденные здесь, прячутся по закоулкам, за камнями, треснутыми памятниками и покосившимися указателями. Стараются менять свой облик, когда в очередной раз подъезжает новая машина, чтобы слиться с толпой, а затем вновь прячутся. Только бы не раскрыть себя, только бы не попасться. Жители могут что-то заподозрить.

А пока местные спят, можно вылезти из-за валуна и спокойно расправить конечности. Холодный воздух словно проходит насквозь, заставляет трястись, а неестественно тёмную кожу покрываться мурашками. Но она подставляет лицо прохладному ветру и любуется на рассвет, сидя на остывшем камне. Скоро лето, и у дороги будет очень жарко, и от пекла этого не скрыться, так что стоит ценить этот момент. 

У неё есть всего несколько часов, прежде чем всё вновь вернётся в привычное русло. Но перевёртыш об этом не думает, тихо ежится, и молча наблюдает за тем, как солнечные лучи прорезают тёмное небо.


	2. Туманное утро

Она медленно бредёт вперёд, и, ёжась от холода, кутается в мешковатую одежду, что куда больше привычного размера. Пришла пора покинуть родной дом, который находится в таком неуютном месте. Магазинчик с невкусной едой, но с несправедливо завышенными ценами, вечную дорожную пыль, палящее солнце и выгоревшую траву. Семья перевёртыша всё своё существование ютилась там, прячась от местных и питаясь чем придётся. Она же всегда мечтала уйти оттуда, начать другую, более комфортную жизнь. 

Родные говорили, что там им не место. Что за дорогой жизни нет, там опасно и долго не протянут. Что людей там много, и прятаться от них сложно, раскроют, узнают, убьют или закроют в своих лабораториях. Почему ее семья так опасается? Ведь они все могут хоть и на короткое время принимать другой облик, владеют же преимуществом! Но ее семья решила уподобиться диким зверям, прятаться, питаться чем придётся и выползать только ночью. 

Босые ноги касаются шершавой земли, чувствуется каждый камешек, ноги изнывают от боли, но она продолжает идти вперёд. Решение уйти пришло давно, времени обдумать было более, чем достаточно, и этот шаг сделан. Быть может, там, куда ведут эти дороги, есть и другие существа. Такие же, как её семья, наверняка они знают больше и живут по-другому. Может, у них есть ответ на вопрос о том, откуда они вообще появляются? Почему? И с какой целью? 

Она бредёт, едва различая дорогу. Ещё не рассвело, холодно, а небо затянуто тяжёлыми серыми тучами. Светлыми клочками клубится туман, скрывая от взора существа то, что находится впереди. Он же и смыкается за спиной, отрезая все пути к отступлению, обволакивает светлым коконом. 

Она бредёт, не разбирая дороги, только чувствует под ногами треснутый асфальт и мелкие камешки, впивающиеся в стопы. Это долго, это тяжко, это больно. Девушка усаживается на один из камней, поджав ноги, и тяжело вздыхает. Небольшой перерыв, прежде чем путь продолжится.


	3. Запах влажных плит

Она забирается под лавку и сворачивается калачиком. Не об этом думал мозг юной бунтарки, когда та сбегала из родных мест. Холодно, сыро, больно, и уставшие конечности ноют. Нет, и раньше всё было не так радужно, эти вещи даже привычны, но всё-таки в одиночку сложнее. Она впервые ушла так далеко от дома, впервые без окружения старших. Хочется разрыдаться во весь голос, но беглянка только в толстовку кутается. Весь день она брела вперёд, почти не делая остановок, и сейчас, на окраине какого-то городка, вполне может остановиться и отдохнуть. Благо, есть можно не так часто, так что время добыть пропитание ещё есть.

Она погружается в беспокойный сон, и просыпается, когда солнечные лучи начинают светить прямо в лицо. Тучи разошлись, оставив после себя мокрые лужи на холодной земле. Беглянка натягивает капюшон на голову скрывая лицо, и ступает босыми ногами по мокрой дороге. Не мешало бы ещё и обувью обзавестись как можно скорее. 

На бетонных плитах мокрые разводы, вода ещё не успела высохнуть после ночного дождя. Она оставляет мокрые следы, которые тут же сливаются с другими каплями и стекают в ближайшие лужицы. Существо вдыхает воздух полной грудью, с наслаждением прикрыв глаза. Свежо и прохладно, не тот запах вечной дорожной пыли и бензина. Такое редко бывает. 

Светает, но ещё слишком рано. Городок спит, ни одной машины на дорогах, ни одного человека на улицах. Беглянка оглядывается по сторонам, рассматривая всё с нескрываемым интересом. Ей нравится всё: деревья, высаженные в ряд, аккуратные лавочки, высокие дома, ровные дороги без трещин и ям… Так вот, как живут люди! И почему они раньше даже не пытались выйти за пределы привычной забегаловки у дороги? 

Вот только где другие? Обычно, они вылезают по ночам, разве нет? Или это только её семья там делает? Может уже светает, поэтому все спрятались?

— Так-так-так, кто тут у нас? — Слышит перевёртыш голос над своим ухом и чувствует, как чья-то ладонь с острыми ногтями ложится ей на плечо. Недолго думая, она пытается рвануть вперёд, но чужая рука только сильнее удерживает. И как она только не услышала?

— Погоди-ка, — незнакомка разворачивает её к себе лицом и удивлённо округляет глаза. — Ты ещё кто?


	4. Горячий пунш

— Спорим, ты такого не пробовала?

Незнакомая девушка стоит у старенькой кастрюльки и набирает какую-то странную на вид жидкость в чашку с отколотой ручкой. Новая знакомая ничем не отличается от простого человека, тёмная чёлка закрывает глаз, а под длинным плащом не видно рук и острых когтей на них. И тот факт, что рук у нее не две, а четыре. 

— Как тебя зовут хоть, путешественница? — Она подходит ближе и протягивает беглянке чашку с жидкостью, от которой вверх тянется приятный пар. — Я Дэни. 

— Не знаю, — качает существо головой, беря чашку в руки. Тёплая, греет замерзшие ладони. 

— В смысле, не знаешь? — Недоумевающе переспрашивает Дэни, делая глоток из своей чашки. — Ты ведь не одна жила? У каждого есть имя.

— Там, откуда я родом, не дают имен, — беглянка внимательно изучает напиток в своей кружке, но сделать глоток не решается. Хотя Дэни тоже это пьёт, может, всё не так плохо?

— У-у-у, ты из какой глуши выползла, милая? — Новая знакомая только цокает языком. 

Перевёртыш смущённо отводит взгляд, натягивая капюшон толстовки на лицо. Дэни смотрит на неё, хлопая глазами, а затем качает головой.

— Извини, — вздыхает она, отставляя кружку в сторону. — Я не хотела тебя обидеть. 

— Почему вы вообще привели меня сюда? — Путешественница всё ещё не смотрит на неё, не решается. 

— Ну, у нас здесь принято помогать друг другу, — пожимает Дэни плечами. — В это время на улице никто не ходит, вот и подумала, что ты из другой группы и просто потерялась в нашей части города. А тут вот оно что. 

— Понятно, — коротко кивает беглянка. 

Что она чувствует? Ей неловко находиться в чужом доме, причинять хозяйке дискомфорт, но тут так тепло и можно отдохнуть. Тем более, она хотела узнать о других существах. Но стоит ли заваливать Дэни вопросами? 

— У тебя план вообще есть? — Нарушает неловкое молчание хозяйка дома. — Цель? Место, куда держишь путь?

— Я просто хотела начать новую жизнь, — она опускает взгляд. — Там было…

— Не очень, я так понимаю. Глупенький перевёртыш, ничего не знающий о мире, решил выбраться в большой мир, — хмыкает Дэни. — Ладно. Ты не первая у нас такая. Я могу предложить тебе работёнку, пока освоишься, привыкнешь. А потом решишь куда дальше. Идёт? 

— Т-так сразу? — Удивляется беглянка. — Но почему?

— Я уже говорила, мы друг другу всегда помогаем, — Дэни делает глоток из кружки. — Тем более, нам не хватает рабочих рук, как бы комично это не звучало с моей стороны. Не понравится — уйдёшь, насильно держать никто не будет. Ну так что? 

Она задумчиво крутит шнурок от толстовки. Звучит странно, учитывая то, что они знакомы не так много, а с другой стороны деваться особо некуда. Не идти же обратно к придорожной закусочной. И если что-то пойдёт не так — она просто убежит. 

— Хорошо, — кивает беглянка. — Я… принимаю ваше предложение. 

— Отлично, — кивает Дэни головой. — Кстати, чего не пьёшь? Остынет же. И, раз уж имени у тебя нет, то нужно тебя как-то называть. Не дело. 

— Нора, — недолго думая произносит она. Первое имя, что всплыло в памяти. Кажется, так звали кого-то из жителей той деревушки, из которой перевёртыш сбежала. 

— Нора, значит, Нора, — Дэни только плечами пожимает. — Ладно, отдыхай.

Нора кивает головой и наконец делает глоток из кружки. Горячий напиток тут же обжигает горло и девушка вздрагивает. Но вкус ей нравится, сладкий, приятный. 

Дэни права, она и правда ничего подобного не пробовала.


	5. Цветок в волосах

— Значит, это тебя зовут Чарли? — Нора накидывает капюшон на голову, стараясь держать спину ровно. Тело так привыкло к постоянному "скрюченному" состоянию, что отвыкнуть от этого оказывается не так уж просто. В самом лучшем случае удаётся быть похожей на человека с очень испорченной осанкой.

Её новый спутник же,Чарли, справлялся с ролью куда убедительнее. Как оказалось, они одного с Дэни вида, потому и этот паренёк носит похожую темную накидку, скрывающую лишнюю пару рук, а глаз скрыт под слоем бинтов. Что же у них там такого, что оба стараются спрятать?

— Йеп, — улыбается он, обнажая острые зубы. — А ты новенькая, да? Ника?

— Нора, — поправляет его перевёртыш.

— Сорри, я запомнил только первую букву, — смеётся Чарли, запустив руку в ярко рыжие волосы, собранные в небольшую косичку. 

— Обидно вообще-то, — дует Нора щёки и отводит взгляд. 

— Ладно, ладно, не злись, мышонок, — улыбается новый знакомый. — Дэни сказала мне, что я должен тебе всё объяснить. Так что нам ещё вместе тусоваться придётся. 

— Ладно, — выдыхает Нора. — В чём… В чём заключается моя работа? 

— Ничего сложного, — Чарли достаёт из своего рюкзака простой чёрный пакет, такой можно запросто купить в ближайшем магазине за копейки, и протягивает его новенькой. — Первое время будешь ходить рядом со мной, будешь запоминать границы. 

— И… — Нора рассматривает пакет, вертит его так и сяк, хмурит брови. — Что мне… делать с этим?

— Собирать всякие штуки, — подмигивает Чарли. — Детальки, сломанные приборы, потерянные вещи. Всё, что может оказаться полезным. 

— Зачем? — По-детски наивно задает она новый вопрос. И правда не может понять.

— Дэни говорила мне, что ты из той ещё глуши, — парень накидывает рюкзак на одно плечо и идёт вперёд. — Пошли. Мы собираем хлам и пытаемся дать ему новую жизнь. Если что-то ценное, то просто продаём. Знаешь, кушать всем хочется. А вот по мусоркам шариться — не очень.

***

Через пару часов пакет перестаёт быть пустым и немного тянет руку вниз. В рюкзаке Чарли тоже тихо позвякивают найденные детали и какой-то разбитый кухонный прибор. Парень, видимо, уже привык к такой работе и знал все "опасные точки", умело уводя от них свою подопечную. Город почти не спит, но многие уже разошлись по домам, и на дорогах почти нет машин.

— И… как давно ты тут? — Неловко спрашивает Нора, крепко держа в руках свой пакет. Не хотелось бы его потерять. 

— Лет пять? Семь? — Пожимает спутник плечами. — Я родился здесь. Меня к себе взяли ребята из группы Дэни.

— А где твои родители? — Задаёт Нора вопрос и тут же замолкает, увидев насмешливую ухмылку на лице сопровождающего. 

— Твоя группа решила поиграть в семью? — Переспрашивает он, заметив её взгляд. — Странно. Выкинь эту мысль из головы. Родителей ни у нас, ни у вас нет. 

— Как это? — Девушка удивлённо хлопает глазами. — Но откуда тогда…

— Не знаю, — отмахивается Чарли. — Появляемся сами по себе и всё. И никто не знает почему. Не забивай этим голову.  
— Но…  
— Забей. Я всё равно не знаю ответов. 

Нора замолкает, отведя взгляд в сторону. Нет, после такого говорить с ним пропадает желание. Она горбится, зарываясь носом в ткань толстовки, и тут же, вспомнив как странно это выглядит, старается выпрямиться. Чарли, видя это, качает головой и тихо смеётся.

Парень останавливается и наклоняется, подбирая что-то с земли. Наверное, нашёл очередную вещицу, которую запихнёт в свой рюкзак. Но, вопреки всем ожиданиям Норы, Чарли не снимает лямку с плеча а подходит к ней ближе. В руке он держит какой-то дикий фиолетовый цветочек, таких много в траве растёт, но новенькая названия не знала.

— Не дуйся, мышонок, — вкладывает сопровождающий цветок в её ладонь. — Извини. Я просто… редко общаюсь с кем-то кроме ребят. 

Нора молчит, отводя от него взгляд. Да, ей не нравится то, как он с ней разговаривает, но парень хотя-бы пытается наладить мир. 

Вместо ответа, она подходит к нему ближе, встаёт на цыпочки, и заправляет стебелёк между рыжими прядями волос. Поправляет, чтобы тот не выпал, и смотрит на результат с гордостью.

— Вот так лучше, — улыбается она. — Идём дальше?

Чарли удивлённо хлопает ресницами, но улыбается и кивает. 

— Идём.


	6. Посылка из другого города

— Ребят, ребят, они идут! — Низкая девчушка с копной светлых волос выглядывает в окно, чуть приоткрыв шторку. 

Нора знает только её имя — Гайя. Она тоже не местная, сбежала из большого города, однако от новых знакомых скрыла все обстоятельства. Со спины её ничем не отличить от простой девочки, учащейся младшей школы, но она куда старше. 

— Вот и замечательно, — Дэни довольно хмыкает, и, орудуя всеми четырьмя руками, умудряется одновременно наливать чай в старенькие кружки, доставать с верхних полок пакетики с печеньем, и отсыпать их в отдельную тарелку. 

— О чём это вы? — Нора завороженно наблюдает за ней. И как ей удаётся за всем уследить? 

— Посылка к нам идёт, — Гайя даже не оборачивается в её сторону, но в голосе девушки слышится восторг. — Новые штуки! Интересные и полезные штуки! Бьюсь об заклад, раньше вам не присылали ничего подобного.

— Оу, — только и может ответить Нора. 

И правда, посылок им никто не посылал, да и некому, но иногда она видела как жителям деревни, около которой и стояла придорожная закусочная, приносили большие запечатанные коробки. Но зачем люди (и, выходит, что существа тоже) присылают друг другу всякие вещи? 

— Просто так, — словно угадав её мысли, Дэни впихивает подопечной миску со сладостями и взглядом указывает на обеденный стол. — Не смотри на меня так. Ты вечно задаёшь кучу вопросов. В другом городе у нас есть… друзья. К ним мы можем обратиться за помощью в случае чего. А в знак нашего союза и шлём раз в год друг другу посылки. 

— Того гляди, и тебе чего достанется, — Гайя наконец отходит от окна и берёт в руки чашки с чаем, помогая Норе и Дэни накрывать стол. 

Перевёртышу она чем-то напоминает лягушку. Такая же зелёная, и глаза большие, чёрные. Но вслух этого Нора не говорит, мало ли что. Последнее время она вообще предпочитает молчать, чтобы не выглядеть глупо. 

Наконец раздаётся долгожданный стук в дверь, и Гайя первая несётся вперёд, перепрыгивая через порожек в комнату. И правда, настоящая лягушка. 

Тихий щелчок замка, и в коридоре слышатся новые голоса. Один из них знакомый, это Чарли, но второй, низкий и хриплый, Нора не узнаёт. Вдвоём они затаскивают коробку внутрь и ставят её на пол. Чарли машет всем рукой и улыбается, незнакомец же молчит, тут же садится в кресло. На нём так много слоёв одежды, что только глаза видно. 

— Отлично, распакуем и пойдём пить чай, — радостно хлопает в ладоши Гайя, рассматривая коробку со всех сторон. 

Чарли смахивает пот со лба и садится прямо на пол, тоже недалеко от посылки. Дэни закатывает рукава, и шевелит когтистыми пальцами. 

— Нора, ты чего в стороне? — Поворачивается она к новенькой. — Идём. 

Нора удивлённо хлопает глазами. И правда обратились к ней. Непривычно, правда, она всё ещё живёт не так долго с этими ребятами, но они так добры. Это сбивает с толку. 

Нора садится рядом с Чарли, и тот лишь треплет её по безволосой голове. Дэни прямо когтем одной из рук разрезает скотч, открывая коробку. Внутри лежат вещи, завернутые в пакеты, мешочек со сладостями и какой-то бытовой прибор. 

— Я беру себе эту кепку. Я! Я! — Гайя тянется к пёстрой кепке с разноцветными полосами и тут же нахлобучивает себе на голову. 

— Техника идёт в общий дом, — приказным тоном произносит Дэни, отставляя в сторону коробки с приборами. — А ещё я заберу вот это. 

Девушка тянется к лёгкой синей накидке, напоминающей пончо. Хмурый незнакомец забирает свой пакет с какой-то тёмной одеждой, тут же поднимается с места и уходит. Чарли только качает головой и смотрит ему вслед. 

— Он всегда такой, — объясняет парень. — Не общается толком, только делает то, что от него требуется.   
— Ну и ладно, сами посидим, — отмахивается Гайя. — Эй, Нора, лови. 

"Лягушка" подкидывает ей батончик, завёрнутый в красную упаковку. Нора едва успевает поймать, едва не роняет вновь, но всё равно удерживает шоколадку в руках. Чарли же менее удачен, и батончик подает в паре сантиметров от него. Гайя в свою очередь уже шуршит упаковкой и уплетает за обе щёки. 

— Остальное в общую копилку, — хмурится Дэни. — Оставьте на будущее.   
— Окей, ма-ам, — смеётся Чарли, забирая из коробки ещё одну накидку, но уже зелёного цвета. — Ребят, тут ещё кое-что есть. 

Парень вытаскивает со дна небольшой серый футляр. Внутри лежат очки с круглой оправой и оранжевыми стёклами. Явно не для зрения, как аксессуар больше. 

— Предлагаю отдать их Норе, — пожимает Дэни плечами.   
— М-мне? — Теряется перевёртыш и оглядывается по сторонам. — Но я же…   
— Согласен, — Поднимается Чарли с пола. — Нам всем что-то досталось, а тебе только шоколадка. Гайя?  
— Пф, мне-то что? — Девушка поправляет кепку. — Если она хочет забрать, то пусть берёт. Чарли прав, только нашей новенькой ничего не досталось. 

Нора растерянно открывает футляр и вытаскивает из них очки. Ребята думают о ней, это приятно. Даже если и предложили из вежливости. Девушка надевает очки на лицо и поправляет оправу. 

— Тебе очень идёт, — Дэни улыбается. — Ну, раз уж всё, пойдёмте пить чай. Гайя, сними ты эту кепку, ты в помещении. 

"Лягушка" закатывает глаза, но просьбу исполняет. 

— Окей, ма-ам.


	7. Тёплый привет

— Ты ещё не закончил? — Дэни осторожно приоткрывает дверь в комнату, которая в общем доме служит в качестве мастерской. 

— Ещё немножко, погоди, — Чарли даже не оглядывается в её сторону, сидит за столом, держа инструменты в руках. — Ещё немного, и, возможно, я смогу заставить этот фен работать. 

— Хорошо. Можно я с тобой посижу? — Гостья медленно заскальзывает внутрь, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь. 

— Давай, я не против, — кивает мастер. Всё равно же зайдёт, она ведь тут главная. Формально, если быть точным, всю эту затею с общим домом, мастерской, и потерявшимися существами, не знающим где найти пристанище, придумали они оба. 

Дэни подвигает один из стульев и садится рядом с парнем, наблюдая за его работой. Он молчит, сосредоточенно возится со своей работой. Чарли один из немногих в этом доме, что разбирается в приборах и способен их починить. 

— Зачем ты наврал мелкой про свой возраст, и то, что не ты помогал мне, а тебя просто взяли? — Дэни обнимает одно колено, второй ногой водя по полу. 

— Ага, чтобы она тут же начала ко мне подлизываться? — Чарли хмыкает. — Мы все здесь равны и никто поблажек не делает. Вот и всё. 

— Справедливо, — кивает девушка. — Я думала, что ты сегодня опять пойдёшь на ночную вылазку.

— Не, сегодня очередь Гайи и нашего мрачного типа, — улыбается мастер краешком губ. — Мутные они. Оба. Хотя мисс лягушка и притворяется глуповатой, мне кажется, что она что-то скрывает. А этот просто ни с кем не говорит, и вечно замотан в свои мрачные тряпки.  
— Пока это не вредит нам, пусть, — Дэни вздыхает. — Мало ли что они пережили. 

Чарли на это ничего не отвечает, только молча вздыхает. Девушка и не решается дальше его отвлекать, только качается на стуле, прикрыв глаза. Парень тихонько хмыкает, наблюдая за ней краем глаза. Дэни всегда такая серьёзная, говорит только по делу, старается ради группы. Чарли знает, что ей просто нравится держать всё под контролем и знать, что с подчинёнными всё в порядке. И пока их не так много, то пусть, пока ей это по плечу, пусть играет в лидера. Пока это не вредит им двоим. 

— Готово, — наконец откладывает он инструменты в сторону и вертит фен со всех сторон. Немного почистить, и можно выставлять на продажу на каком-нибудь сайте. 

— Он не развалится после того, как включат? — Дэни вопросительно приподнимает бровь. 

— Не должен, — довольно кивает Чарли, вставляя в розетку. Фен гудит, парень проверяет все кнопки, смеётся, и направляет струю тёплого воздуха прямо на подругу. 

— Эй, всё, хватит, — Дэни весело щурится в его сторону, приглаживая растрёпанную причёску.

Парень хмыкает и нажимает на кнопку. Гудение прекращается, Чарли выдергивает шнур из розетки и аккуратно кладёт на стол. Лениво потягивается, широко расставляя руки, зевает. 

И тут же чувствует, как его обнимают со спины. 

— Чего это за приступы внезапной любви? — Улыбается парень, мягко касаясь чужой ладони.

— Я соскучилась, — Дэни кладёт подбородок на его плечо. — Давай пойдём чай пить? Я ещё свою шоколадку не съела. Может и с тобой поделюсь. 

— Хитрюга, — Чарли смеётся. — Хорошо. Уговорила. 

— Отлично, — девушка отпускает его и отходит в сторону. — Тогда идём?

— Идём.


	8. Грецкие орехи с мёдом

— Так и будешь корчить из себя загадочного чувака? — Гайя вздыхает, кладёт рюкзак с найденными вещами на пол и устало потягивается. 

— Я не корчу, — коротко говорит спутник, откладывая свои находки в сторону.

— Ага, замотался в сто слоёв одежды, ни с кем не разговариваешь и избегаешь всех как можешь, — девушка снимает обувь и усаживается прямо на пол. — Жизнь продолжается, знаешь? Можно не отгораживаться от ребят, мы все в одной лодке. 

— Я сам решу что мне делать, — его голос хриплый, треснутый, и слова можно разобрать едва-едва. 

— Просто, если ты так сторонишься всех, то зачем пришёл сюда со мной? — Вздыхает Гайя. — Это…

— Нелогично, знаю. Так проще, — он отворачивается к окну, сложив руки за спиной.

— Чарли что-то подозревает. А если они подумают, что ты предатель какой-нибудь? Или вовсе человек?

— Мои проблемы. Не беспокойся за меня, — произносит собеседник едва слышно.

— Ты странный.   
— Ты это уже говорила.   
— Хмпф. 

Гайя поднимается на ноги и движется в сторону кухни. Желудок как назло решает заурчать прямо сейчас, напоминая о том, что мисс лягушка ничего сегодня не ела. Она бросает короткий взгляд на своего напарника, но тот даже не шевельнётся. Вот и хорошо. 

Девушка открывает полки, набирает воду из ведра ковшом и наливает в чайник. Ночная вылазка закончилась, за окном едва пробирается первая полоска света, а остальные обитатели дома наверняка спят. Но девчушка и не боится, что случайно их разбудит, если так спать хочется, то всё равно потом заснут. А вот она устала и хочет есть. Жаль, что Гайя не пришла на ужин со всеми, и теперь будет довольствоваться только бутербродами, пока кто-нибудь из группы не встанет и не приготовит завтрак. В готовке она уж очень плоха, а если лишний раз потратит продукты, то получит нагоняй от Дэни. 

Наконец вода кипит, и Гайя наливает в кружку кипяток, разбавляя его ложкой сахара. Его тоже нужно экономить. Хотя-бы потому, что кроме нее в доме живёт ещё четыре человека. 

Гайя даже не замечает, как её напарник быстрой тенью скользит на кухню. Вздрагивает, когда тот хлопает дверцей шкафчика, оборачивается в его сторону. Тот стоит к ней спиной, что-то готовит, позвякивая ложкой о тарелку. Гайя не сводит с него взгляда. 

— Я могу поделиться с тобой бутербродами, если ты голоден, солнце.

Молчание. А другого ожидать и не следовало. Вот только есть здесь одна странность…

Он никогда не есть с другими. Только в одиночку. 

— Чайник ещё горячий, если что. Можешь себе чай налить. 

И снова нет ответа. Только тихое позвякивание. Гайя пожимает плечами и делает глоток из кружки. Не хочет так не хочет, она не собирается уговаривать. Но любопытство всё равно берёт вверх, но нет-нет, девушка краем глаза смотрит на него. А она ведь помнит его другим, не таким как сейчас. Спокойным и молчаливым, да, но не настолько угрюмым и хмурым. Хотя, Гайя не осуждает старого друга, каждый справляется с прошлым по-разному. Просто её это задело не так сильно, вот и всё.

— Держи, — напарник ставит перед ней тарелку, с которой возился всё это время. — Они сытные. Бутербродов тебе надолго не хватит. 

— А? Это мне? — Удивлённо поднимает Гайя взгляд. 

— Спокойной ночи. Я устал, — он разворачивается и движется в сторону коридора. 

— Спасибо, — Гайя поворачивает голову, но напарника и след простыл, — Нэй...

Девушка заглядывает в тарелку и видит внутри небольшие грецкие орехи,смешанные с мёдом. Она неосознанно улыбается, прикрыв глаза. Неужели Нэй ещё способен на заботу?


	9. Целебная мазь

Нора держит в руках коробку, внутри которой лежит всякий хлам, что может пригодиться Чарли в работе. Отнести в мастерскую — простое поручение, не так ли? Гайя и Дэни все равно ушли, а с тем странным парнем она вряд-ли пересечётся. Девушка живёт здесь уже месяц, но до сих пор не узнала его имени! Да и ребята о нём особо не говорят, будто и не существует этого человека. Кажется, незнакомец сам добивался такого эффекта. 

Нора легонько стучит ногой в дверь мастерской, чтобы хозяин её открыл. Это у Чарли с Дэни здесь по четыре руки, а у неё всего две!

— Иду! — Слышится по ту сторону, и в дверном проёме появляется довольное лицо парня. — Ну-ка, давай сюда. Заходи, если хочешь, не стесняйся.

Норе предлагать дважды не нужно, она тут же переступает порог комнаты, аккуратно прикрывая за собой дверь. Чарли снова над чем-то работает, ставит коробку на пол и садится за стол. 

— Как тебе у нас? — Спрашивает он, беря инструменты в руки. — Скоро месяц будет, да? Уходить ещё не надумала?

— Мне здесь нравится, — улыбается Нора, болтая ногами. — Здесь тепло и уютно, не надо вечно прятаться и искать по мусоркам.

— Ты вроде как за ответами шла, — продолжает парень. — А теперь что? Ответов мы тебе, к сожалению, дать не можем. Что, почему, каким образом? Никто не знает. Мы просто живём.

— Я ещё не знаю. Буду помогать вам, если вы не против, — Нора вздыхает. И правда, её первая мотивация уйти из дома ради ответов на вопросы была только предлогом. Можно было бы уйти скитаться дальше, но если судьба подкинула такой хороший шанс в лице ребят, то почему стоит бросать это всё? Нора просто хочет освоиться. Нора просто рада, что жизнь стала лучше. 

— Мы не против, — улыбается Чарли. — Ты ведь перевёртыш, да? Можешь обращаться в других людей?  
— Могу, — кивает она. — Но ненадолго.  
— Уже что-то, — кивает мастер. — К людям можем выходить только я и Дэни, и то рискуя своей маскировкой. У Гайи зелёная кожа и черные глаза, она вообще не вариант.   
— К чему ты это? — Нора перестаёт болтать ногами и смотрит на своего наставника во все глаза. Кажется, она начинает понимать.  
— Нам нужен кто-то, кто может спокойно выбираться в город днём, — Чарли откладывает инструменты в сторону и поворачивается к своей подопечной. — Закупить продуктов, например. Сможешь?  
— Ну, это надо обговорить с остальными, — Нора пожимает плечами. — А потом уже решать.  
— Но ты не против? — Парень опирается локтем о стол.  
— Я, — девушка думает. Она не так часто превращалась, да и выходить к людям жутковато. Но ведь эти двое ходят же? — Не против. Но не сразу. Мне нужно ещё тренироваться. Узнать свои возможности, начать ходить как человек.   
— Вот и хорошо, — кивает парень и возвращается к работе.

Какое-то время они сидят и обсуждают повседневные дела: кто уйдёт на вылазку следующем, что приготовить на ужин, о том, что холодает, и неплохо бы начать думать об отоплении. 

— Ай, — мирную идиллию нарушает короткий вскрик, и Чарли дёргает обожжённой рукой.   
— Ты в порядке? — Нора тут же подскакивает на ноги.  
— Да, просто обжёгся, — кивает парень. — Принеси аптечку, пожалуйста. Кажется, ожог. 

Нора быстро кивает и тут же выбегает в коридор. Быстрым шагом направляется в общую комнату, не закрывает дверь и роется на полках. Аптечку находит быстро, её специально не прячут, и также быстро направляется в сторону мастерской комнаты. 

Нора не замечает как из соседней комнаты выходит кто-то и случайно врезается в него. Девушка остаётся на ногах, но аптечка падает на пол. 

— И-извините, — Нора наклоняется, чтобы подобрать коробочку с лекарствами, но тот, в кого она врезается, действует быстрее.   
— Будь внимательней, — тот самый мрачный парень, который почти не разговаривает со всеми. Подаёт ей аптечку и, не задерживаясь, идёт дальше.   
— С-спасибо, — Нора смотрит ему вслед, и, опомнившись, заходит в мастерскую.

Чарли, кажется, уже лучше, он не морщится и весело улыбается ей, когда та заходит внутрь. Берёт аптечку в здоровые руки, открывает, роется внутри, перебирая упаковки и склянки, и наконец находит мазь от ожогов. 

— Ты с кем-то столкнулась? — Спрашивает он, методично втирая мазь на место ожога. — Я слышал твой голос в коридоре.  
— С тем странным парнем, — Нора стыдливо отводит взгляд. — Я… до сих пор не знаю как его зовут.   
— А, Нэй, — смеётся Чарли. — Понятненько. Ну ладно, раз в месяц и Нэй разговаривает.   
— Тебе лучше?  
— Да, спасибо большое.


	10. Аромат розмарина

— А это тебе зачем?

Гайя заглядывает через чужое плечо. Дэни закатывает глаза и качает головой. 

— Это приправы, — объясняет она. — Без них еда невкусная.   
— Ооо… ооо, — кивает собеседница. — А когда их добавлять?   
— Ты совсем не разбираешься в готовке? — Устало спрашивает Дэни. Лягушка интенсивно качает головой. Ещё один усталый вздох. — Там, откуда ты пришла… такого вообще не было?  
— Не, всем было пофиг, — отмахивается Гайя. — Я не умею. Но наблюдать интересно. Можно же?  
— Можно, — устало кивает Дэни. — Сиди уж. Может чему полезному научишься. Только не мешай.  
— Спасибочки, — хлопает девушка в ладони и подвигает стул ближе.

Гайя болтает ногами, наблюдая за Дэни. Уж ей-то с четырьмя руками здесь хорошо, она умудряется и помешивать что-то в сковородке, и резать овощи, и сыпать специи. Настоящая магия, и за всем этим не уследить. И как только самой Дэни это удаётся? 

Гайя смотрит на тумбу, где всё ещё лежат продукты. Тянет ладони к пакетикам с приправами, вертит в руках, рассматривает надписи. По отдельности они такие невкусные, но если правильно добавить их в еду… Причём Дэни почти всегда добавляет правильно. 

— Дай-ка, — девушка забирает из её рук пакетик. — Это мне надо.  
— Окей, мне не жалко, — пожимает Гайя плечами. И правда не жалко.

Она вновь качает ногами и рассматривает предметы. Вот кожура от лука, вот бутылка масла, а вот баночка соли. Гайя тянет руку и быстрым движением хватает стебель с маленьким цветочком на конце. Что это такое? Это тоже готовят?

— Это розмарин, — объясняет Дэни. — Нам он сейчас не нужен.   
— Забавно, — Гайя нюхает его, чувствует сладковатый запах. И тут же чихает,прикрыв рот рукой.   
— Так, положи-ка на место, — девушка выхватывает стебель из ее рук и кладёт обратно на стол. 

Гайя дуется, но Дэни это игнорирует. Лягушка вздыхает и подпирает подбородок ладонью. Намёк понят, лучше ничего с тумбы не брать. 

Дальше она просто молча наблюдает за тем, как готовит Дэни.


	11. Кружение листопада

Так мало зелёных листьев висят на ветвях деревьев. Жёлтые, красные, бурые — их так много. И на земле, и на деревьях, стоит лёгкому ветру подуть, как они тут же падают прямо на землю. 

Нора наслаждается последними лучами солнца, подставляет лицо и вздыхает полной грудью. За спиной рюкзак, полный всего, чего ребята поручили ей купить, времени до обратного превращения ещё много, так что она позволяет себе немного прогуляться. В дневном свете город прекрасен. Так много людей спешат по своим делам, даже не обращая на девчушку внимания, машины оживлённо едут по дорогам, а вывески магазинов горят яркими цветами.

По ночам этого не видно. Всё пространство заполоняет тьма, а город засыпает.

"Просыпается мафия", — тихо смеётся девушка, прикрыв рот рукой. 

Лёгкие порывы ветра бьют прямо в лицо, заставляя короткие волосы всколыхнуться. Благо Норе не нужно заботиться о причёске, в настоящей форме у нее вообще нет волос. Она решает вернуться обратно и не задерживаться сильно. 

Если в центральной части города ещё убирали листья и на дорогах было чисто, то чем дальше к дому, тем больше их было. Буро-желтый слой не такой глубокий, чтобы сильно утопать в нем, но ногами разгребать запросто. Нора улыбается и собирает ступней упавшие листья в небольшую кучку . Поднимает их и резким движением подкидывает вверх, отчего те за пару секунд вновь оказываются на земле. Эти дни — самая красивая часть осени. Скоро начнутся дожди, холод, слякоть и вечные тучи, нагоняющие уныние. 

Нора перестаёт играть с листьями и глубоко вздыхает. Нужно идти.


End file.
